Finding a Family
by ahsag3
Summary: Inspired by @alwaysherewaiting on tumblr. Baby Henry with Captain Swan. (Modern AU)


She's an orphan. No family, no friends. Well, except one.

He's an orphan. No family, no friends. Well, except one.

Emma and Killian met when they were fifteen, living in the same group home. He was brought in when she'd been there for six months.

They instantly hit it off, although she was a closed off person. There was something about him that was comforting to Emma and they became the best of friends. She learned that his mother died when he was born, his father ran away and left him, and his brother died while serving in the Navy.

She told him she was found on the side of the road by a young boy and has never had anyone- until now.

When they were both seventeen they planned on running away from the group home together and they did successfully. That's when things went wrong.

Although they never separated and always ventured together, that day they decided Emma would try to steal the yellow Bug they had their eyes on for the last few days and Killian would go stand watch to see when someone was going to leave their motel room so they could use it. That's how Emma met Neal. Although Killian immediately disliked him, he didn't say anything.

He'd loved Emma since the day he met her, but was never brave enough to say anything.

Emma had loved Killian since the day she met him, but was never brave enough to say anything.

Both of them feared they would lose the other, for they were the only people they had in their lives.

Neal stuck with them. He was an orphan too and they could relate to him- but Killian still didn't like him. It wasn't only the jealousy he felt since he and Emma were together, something was off about him.

Emma was the one that ended up in jail, not that coward Neal.

Emma was pregnant.

She was so stupid. The only reason she dated Neal was because she knew Killian would never see her the way she did him. But now she was alone, pregnant, and in jail.

No. Not alone.

Killian constantly came to visit her whenever he was allowed to and when she'd cried and told him she was pregnant he told her he'd never leave her and that he'd help her through this. When she told him she was thinking of giving up the baby for adoption, he refused and told her they could both do this. Together.

Emma's sentence was eleven months and in those eleven months Killian worked hard so he could set up a life for him, Emma, and the new baby. The coward had left them the Bug and some money for Emma that were from the watches he fenced. Killian used that money to help him get started. One day he was driving and came across a small town called Storybrooke. It was like fate. It was the perfect little town for them to start a life together. They were both eighteen now so they wouldn't encounter any issues. Killian just knew this would be their home and rented a small loft. He was also able to find a job at the docks. He moved there so he could get everything ready since Emma only had one month left of her sentence. He told her he could only visit on weekends because of this and although Emma was afraid he would leave them, she trusted Killian and put her fears aside.

Finally the eleven months were up and Killian could bring Emma and Henry home. He had everything ready for them. A bed in each room, one for him and one for Emma. He placed Henry's crib in Emma's room so he could stay close to her. He had diapers, baby food, a few toys, and any other essentials they would need for Henry. He's worked hard the last few months at the docks, taking on extra shifts and trying to make as much money as he could to help support them.

Emma couldn't formulate enough words of gratitude towards Killian. Without him, she would be completely lost and didn't know if she would've been able to handle all of this alone. He was perfect with Henry and never once complained or showed any sign of being annoyed at either her or her son. He was the one that would usually get up when Henry would cry at night and would lull him back to sleep with his singing, rocking back and forth on a chair that was a gift from Marco, a kind Storybrooke resident. Emma would usually wake up and watch them together, falling a little bit more in love with Killian Jones every day.

Killian fell in love with Emma more and more everyday along with Henry. He was the sweetest and happiest baby, hardly waking up. When he did, most of the time he would sing to him to lull him back to sleep. Killian loved them both and would always protect them. After a few months, Emma stubbornly refused to stay at home any longer and was adamant on helping him pay for everything. She was too stubborn and so he agreed. She worked as a waitress at Granny's, a diner owned by a tough looking woman, who in reality was very kind and had a soft spot for Emma and Henry. Sometimes she would allow Emma to bring Henry with her because he was such a quiet baby and she or her granddaughter Ruby would look after him. Many times however, Emma left Henry with Mary Margret. Mary Margret and David were one of the kindest people Emma and Killian had met. They'd always wanted kids, but it wasn't possible for them. They looked after Killian and Emma as if they were their own children, having them over for dinner from time to time. They also adored Henry and Mary Margret was more than happy to watch him during the time Emma and Killian were working.

One night, a year after they'd been living in Storybrooke, Emma and Killian were watching a movie on NetFlix while Henry was asleep. Emma had fallen asleep on his shoulder with his arm wrapped around her. He watched her while she was asleep and couldn't hold in the words any longer. He had to say them, even if she couldn't hear him. He tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, caressing her cheek, and placing a kiss on her forehead whispering, "I love you."

He felt Emma freeze under him and realized she wasn't asleep. His heart froze and he was so scared that he'd ruined everything they'd built between them. She looked at him and stared into his eyes, looking for the truth in his words. When she saw it, she did the last thing he expected.

She laughed.

He was so embarrassed and quickly disentangled himself from her. Sitting up, self-consciously scratching behind his ear, and closing his eyes. She stopped laughing and gingerly pulled on his hand, bringing it away from his ear. She grasped it tightly and looked at him with a serious expression and whispered the words he'd always wanted to hear coming from her- "I love you too." He gave her the widest grin she'd ever seen and couldn't help the smile that appeared on her lips as well. She cupped his cheek and brought her face closer to him, their lips meeting in a passionate kiss that left them both breathless.

"Finally," they both thought.

Once they'd finally shared their feelings, nothing really changed between them. Actually, they slid into the whole boyfriend/girlfriend thing rather easily. Emma had stopped waitressing and was learning how to work in the police force with David, which she found herself enjoying. Killian supported her and thought it was great she was doing something she loved.

After a year of the night that changed everything for them, they were married. It was a small ceremony by the docks with a beautiful archway that was set up with flowers lining it. Archie, who was officiated, married them. They only invited Mary Margret, David, Ruby and Granny. Henry was adorable in his little tux, sitting happily in Mary Margret's lap. The day before the wedding Emma and Killian had gone and made Killian Henry's father officially, Killian adopting him.

A few months after the wedding, Killian and Emma were on the floor playing with Henry when he said his first word. He looked up to Killian, holding his little arms out to be picked up and said "dada." Emma and Killian both had tears in their eyes and Killian picked Henry up and smothered him with kisses, making the little boy laugh. Emma pretended to be mad that Henry's first words were "dada" not "mama," but Killian had always been able to read her like an open book and just smirked at her and raised that infuriating eyebrow of his. She couldn't help but laugh and took Henry from him, trying to get him to say "mama." It seemed Henry had inherited his mother's stubbornness and just stared at her and shook his head calling for "dada." Killian laughed in triumph and took him back, tickling the little boy. Seeing both her boys this happy, Emma couldn't be mad and just joined in tickling Henry, her boys' laughter music to her ears.

One night Henry was yelling from a nightmare. Emma had the late shift with David and it was only Killian at home, up waiting for her. Killian ran to Henry's room and immediately saw that his face was red and he was crying. Killian hugged him close to his chest and soothed him, telling him it was only a bad dream. "Daddy can you sing to me?" Killian obliged, willing to do anything for his son. He laid back in the bed with Henry's head on his chest. He ran his hand in a soothing motion and began to sing to him, like when he was a baby. Henry was easily lulled to sleep and Killian quietly got up, kissed his head, and went back to the living room. He found Emma sitting on the couch with a soft smile on her face.

When Henry finally had to start school, it was one of the hardest times for Emma and Killian. Both of them didn't want to let Henry go. He looked at the both of them crouched in front of him and gave them a wide smile. "I'm really excited and happy to go to school, it's ok!" They couldn't help but smile at their precious boy. He gave both of them a big hug and skipped happily into his classroom. Killian laced his fingers with Emma's and told her they should go get a hot cocoa to help ease their pain. They were both exaggerating, but didn't care. They missed their little boy already. As it turns out Henry had a great time at school and couldn't stop talking the entire walk home. His parents listened to everything and knowing he was so happy, put them at ease.

When Henry was ten, they decided they didn't want to hide anything from him. They sat him down and told him everything about themselves. How they were both orphans, they were only able to rely on each other, the whole Neal disaster, everything. What they saved for last was that Killian wasn't Henry's biological father. He looked at them and said he didn't care, he loves Killian and Killian is his real dad- biological or not. Killian cried and hugged Henry tightly to him, the boy hugging him back just as fiercely. Henry had always been mature for his age and they were relieved he'd taken everything so well. Even though he knew they didn't know where they could find Neal, Henry didn't want to meet him even if they knew exactly where he was.

They decided to take a much needed vacation to New York. They were walking down New York's streets, going to find a place where they could try the infamous pizza of New York. While walking Emma accidently ran into a man. She looked up to apologize, but froze.

Neal. It was Neal.

Out of all the people she could run into, it had to be him. Killian pushed Henry behind him, closed his fist, and threw a punch at Neal. He was seething and would have thrown another punch if it weren't for Henry's "dad stop!" Killian held himself back and Emma took his hand, trying to calm him down with her thumb running over his knuckles. Neal looked at Henry, then to Emma, then back to Henry. "Is this my son?" Neither Emma nor Killian were able to answer him from the shock they were both in. He asked louder this time, "Is this my son!?" Emma was getting angry. How dare he yell at her after everything he'd done, but before she could shout back Henry beat her to it, "YES! I'm your son, but only biologically. I know everything you did, and you'll never be my dad!" Henry put on a brave face, but she could see him shaking. Killian noticed as well and let go of her hand to put his arm around Henry.

"Dad…" Henry said desperately. "Shh… it's ok." Killian comforted Henry.

"DAD, you?" Neal was yelling at Killian and was about to yell some more when Henry cut in again, "Yeah, he's my dad!" And without allowing Neal another word Henry grabbed Killian's hand and turned his back on Neal. Killian stopped Henry and told him they need to speak to Neal, but he could wait a few feet away from them. Henry begrudgingly agreed and walked away, not even wanting to get to know this man.

The conversation was short. After the shock wore off Neal and they told him everything that happened after he abandoned Emma, Neal said he didn't really want the responsibility of a kid. He said it so causally like he was bored. Emma wanted to rip his head off and Killian was about to punch him again, but Emma stopped him. No matter how much she wanted to hurt Neal after everything and not even wanting to get to know his own son, they didn't need Killian arrested. She moved a reluctant Killian away from the jerk and they made their way back to Henry.

Henry was silent on the way back to the hotel, walking between his parents. Once they finally reached their room, Henry finally broke. Both his parents immediately reached out for him and let him cry it out. He hugged the both of them so tightly it hurt, but they never loosened their hold on him. When he finally calmed down, Henry looked at Killian.

"I love you dad." "I love you too lad."

They never heard from Neal again and they were glad he didn't try to look for them. Although Emma wishes they'd never run into Neal, she was also a little happy because Henry would have always wondered what things would have been like if his birth father knew about him, and now he did. Emma never wanted to see Henry hurt, but he needed to know or else it would have eaten away at him.

Years passed by that were full of love and happiness. Emma and Killian eventually had twins: Liam and Hope. Henry was the best older brother anyone could ask for. He didn't care if there was quite an age difference between him and his siblings. He loved them so much, and they loved him just as much. Even though he went away for college, he constantly Skyped with them and came home whenever he could. Thankfully, he was able to come visit on most weekends so they couldn't miss him too much. Killian experienced the empty nest stage much worse than Emma. He missed Henry fiercely, but knew their son needed to venture off and go through his own experiences. Besides, they really did have their hands full with the twins who were always getting into all kinds of mischief.

She was an orphan. But she found a family in him.

He was an orphan. But he found a family in her.


End file.
